Red Roses
by Seadra
Summary: Summary: Einige Rosen verändern das Leben von Integtra und Alucard. Und wie der Weihnachtsman Alucard symphatisch wurde. -


Disclaimer: Alucard und Co gehören mir nicht! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Für geistige Schäden bin ich nicht verantwortlich! Die Charas sind mehr oder weniger ooc, aber ich glaube das ich sie am Anfang sehr gut getroffen habe. Falls eingefleischte Anderson Fans die Geschichte lesen sollten und keinen kleinen Scherz mit ihm verkraften sollten diese FF auch nicht lesen.  
  
Summary: Einige Rosen verändern das `Leben` von Integtra und Alucard. Und wie der Weihnachtsmann Alucard sympathisch wurde! ^-^  
  
Red Roses  
  
Es wurde wieder früher dunkel in England. Und trotz dieser frühen Geschehens, versuchte die Sonne immer noch gegen die frühkommende Dunkelheit zu kämpfen. Und schön langsam wurde es kälter, und der erste Frost war an den wenigen Bäumen die in London waren zu erkennen. Menschenmengen sausten durch die Stadt um noch die letzten und wenigen Weinachts Geschenke zu ergattern die in den wenigen ,aber reichlich überfüllten Geschäften waren. Einige schnauften schwer als sie die Läden verließen, durch ihre vielen Geschenke die sie trugen war es auch leicht zu erkennen, warum.  
  
Integral Wingates Hellsing hatte sich zu ihren Bürofenster gewandt und beobachtete fast misstrauisch diese Leute die vor den Toren des Hellsinghauses vorbeischlurften, mit der Last ihrer Geschenke.  
  
Und Intergra wusste das es nicht mehr weit bis zum Weihnachtsfest sein konnte. Immer noch beobachtete sie misstrauisch ein Pärchen das draußen durch den Schnee stapfte, begleitet von den immer wieder kehrenden Tanz der Schneeflocken. Die wie sie als kleines Kind immer dachte der Himmel verstieß und als Strafe auf die Erde gesendet hatte.  
  
Heute wusste sie natürlich das der Schnee aus ganz anderen Gründen auf die Erde kam. Aber trotzdem wurden sie aus dem Himmelreich verbannt!  
  
" Ironie!" sagte eine raue Stimme neben ihr. Integra wandte sich nicht zur Seite, sie wusste genau das Alucard neben ihr stand und ebenfalls das beobachtete was sie sah. Immer noch starrte sie durch das Fenster ohne ihn auch nur einen Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Integra wusste das Schwäche, die psychische Schwäche, bei Alucard ein sehr großer Fehler sein konnte.  
  
Das hatte sie erfahren als sie ihn kennen lernte, als ihr Onkel sie töten lassen wollte um die Hellsing Organisation zu bekommen. Sie, seine eigene Nichte, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Wo sie doch mit ihm so viele wunderschöne Weihnachten verbracht hatte. Einen Menschen den sie glaubte zu kennen!  
  
Und dann dieser Schock, als sie erfuhr das ihr eigener Onkel, den sie dachte zu kennen, sie umbringen wollte. Erst ihre Mutter, dann verlor sie ihr Vater, dann verließ sie ihr Onkel, er war in dem Augenblick für sie gestorben als er die Pistole auf sie richtete, auf diese grausame Weise als er sie umbringen wollte.  
  
Aber Alucard war da. Er hatte sie beschützt, aber er hatte sie auch bedroht. Hätte sie damals nicht ihm ihre unerschöpfliche geistige Kraft entgegen geworfen, ihm ihren wichtigsten Schatz, ihren Stolz als Hellsing gezeigt.... Was wäre dann wohl aus ihr geworden? Und das noch als 13- jähriges Mädchen, eine Vollweise der eigentlich alles egal sein könnte, wenn sie eh schon die wichtigsten Menschen in ihren Leben verlor. Und doch entschied sie sich für das Leben! Um Alucard und Richard zu zeigen das sie sich nicht einfach aufgeben würde. Das sie auch trotz ihrer tragischen Umstände bereit war weiter zu leben. Und nur durch ihren Willen und der Tatsache das sie eine Hellsing war, hatte Alucard sie am Leben gelassen, oder?  
  
"... Weihnachten!" meinte er sarkastisch weiter. "...Das Fest der Liebe. Menschen treten sich gegenseitig, nur um an ein paar Geschenke zu bekommen."  
  
Dabei starrte er zu zwei Frauen in den mittleren Jahren die sich um eine Actionfigur stritten. Gefolgt vom Tanz der Schneeflocken. Beide Frauen hatten hochrote Köpfe, und plärrten sich gegenseitig an. Das wusste Integra obwohl sie es nicht hören konnte, erkannte sie es dennoch an der Mimik ihrer Gesichter.  
  
" Gar nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung?" fragte sie ihn ,ohne die Kälte aus ihren Gesicht zu vertreiben und den Blick nicht vom Fenster zu richten.  
  
Alucard grinste, er trug weder seinen Hut noch seine Brille. " Ihr doch auch nicht so ganz , Lady Hellsing!" antwortete er. " Die Menschen sind ein Mysterium für sich, und wir Vampire halten nicht viel von Weihnachten!" Dann betrachtete er wieder die beiden Frauen, ein lag auf den Boden und die andere war mit der Actionfigur unter dem Arm davon marschiert, hatte aber zuvor noch diabolisch auf die zusammengesunkene Frau gestarrt.  
  
"Fest der Liebe!", flüsterte er wiederum. Und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
Integra hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und setze sich auf ihren ledernen neuen Bürostuhl. Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte auf die hölzerne Türe vor ihr.  
  
Sie hatte als Kind diese Feste geliebt, einer der einzigen Tage außer wenn es Notfälle gab, sich ihr Vater mit seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit ihr widmete. Mit ihrem Vater, Walter und ihren Onkel. Es war schön, den Weihnachtsbaum in der Mitte, die Kerzen und die weihnachtliche Stimmung.  
  
Besonders liebte sie die vielen Strümpfe die immer an einen Hacken, am Kamin hingen und am 25. Dezember immer vollgepackt waren.  
  
Auch ihr Vater schien viel von dieser Tradition zu halten. Und nahm ein Fest wie Weihnachten richtig ernst. Das ganze Herrenhaus wurde schön weihnachtlich dekoriert.  
  
Auch waren die Soldaten und andere Mitglieder der Hellsing Organisation immer sehr fröhlich, wenn sie eines morgens aufstanden und den ganzen Schmuck im Herrenhaus der Hellsings begutachten konnten.  
  
Und dafür war sie ihren Vater sehr dankbar! Für das! Das er versucht hat ihr eine wenigsten einigermaßen normale Kindheit zu verschaffen!  
  
Außerhalb des Büros waren Geräusche eines Hammers wahrzunehmen, und ab und an hörte Integra zwei Stimmen aufgeregt miteinander schwätzen. Sie hatte den Brauch weitergeführt, den ihr Vater in der Hellsing Organistation begonnen hatte. Zwar tat sie es nicht für sich selbst, nein Weihnachten tat ihr ehrlich gesagt weh! Es erinnerte sie immer an die gemeinsamen Tage mit ihren Vater und ließ sie immer auf erschreckende Weise feststellen das er Tod war.  
  
Aber die Hellsing Mitglieder hatten ein Recht auf dieses Fest. Schließlich wollte sie ihnen nicht ihr Weihnachten verderben, wenn sie eh schon arbeiten mussten, ihnen klarstellen das sie alle eine Familie waren.  
  
"Herrin!", Alucard war wieder neben sie getreten und beobachtete sie wieder mit seinen Rubinroten Augen.  
  
Integra schnaufte kurz auf, öffnete ihre Schublade und zog einige Akten daraus.  
  
" Dein Auftrag!", sie schloss die Akte auf und ein paar Bilder mit Menschen mit entstellten Gesicht flogen heraus. Am Hals waren Bissspuren Vampiren zu erkennen.  
  
" Madame Tussauds!", sagte Integra schlicht, als ob es nichts besonderes wäre. " Es gab letzte Woche das erste Massaker zwei Tage danach wieder eins, sie werden sicher wieder Leute umbringen!"  
  
Alucard warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Leichen, bevor er sich umdrehte und in der nächsten Mauer verschwand.  
  
Integra seufzte tief, bewegte ihre rechte Hand zur unterstersten Schublade und holte ein kleines schwarz eingewickeltes Geschenk heraus und legte es vorsichtig, vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. Dann blies sie den Staub der darauf lag weg. Eine blutrote Schleife auf dem Geschenk gab ihm den letzten Rest Schönheit.  
  
Integra begutachtete das Geschenk einige Zeit traurig, bevor sie es wieder nahm und wieder zurück an seinen alten Platz stellte. Wie viele Weihnachten würde sie noch warten?  
  
Dann stand sie wieder auf, und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, wo gerade eine ca. 18 jähriges Mädchen voranschritt, dicht gefolgt von ihren Freund der überladen mit alle möglichen Geschenken war.  
  
` Fröhliche Weihnachten noch!` wünschte sie den beiden noch in Gedanken. Und dem Jungen vielen sämtliche Geschenke runter als er plötzlich stolperte. `Und ein gutes neues Jahr!"  
  
Wieder war sein Kampf ein Reinfall geworden. Alucard schritt aus der nächsten Wand von einen Gebäude, das Glück hatte das es überhaupt noch stand ,so zerbrechlich es aussah.  
  
Drei unwürdige Vampire, Freaks. Das waren keine Gegner für ihn und seine heißgeliebte Jackal. Eigentlich mehr eine Vorspeise, ein kleiner Zeitvertreib. Aber? Wann hatte er seine Kämpfe noch nie als eine Art Spiel betrachtet.  
  
Es fehlte einfach der Nervenkitzel. Keiner war es eigentlich würdig gegen ihn zu kämpfen, weder die Freaks noch dieser Schwertschwingende Depp Alexander Anderson.  
  
Durch den Schutz der Nacht begleitetet, und das schützende Licht des Mondes hinter sich wanderte der Vampir durch die Straßen Londons. Und immer noch waren das Getrappel und stampfen der Menschen zu hören. Die neben ihn unwirsch vorbei rauschten.  
  
Ab und zu genoss er es auch einmal inmitten einer Menschenmeute umherzuschweifen, und sich wieder diese unwirschen Gefühle von ihnen zu versichern, die Weihnachten immer besonders stark waren. Und wieder fragte er sich wo der Sinn dieses Festes lag, das jedes Jahr wiederkehrte, und wie es dieses Fest schaffte, das sich die Menschen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner verhielten. Was war so besonderes an Weihnachten?  
  
Und das erste mal in seiner ewig, ewig langen Existenz wollte er wissen oder noch besser fühlen, warum?! Wissen wie sich Menschen, kurz vor diesen Fest so in etwas hineinsteigerten, das sie anders werden ließ. Aufgeregter und Fröhlicher!  
  
Schnell begrub er diesen Gedanken wieder, Menschen waren komische Geschöpfe, erschaffen um ihren eigenen Gefühlen folge zu leisten. Opfer ihrer Emotionen!  
  
Letztens hatte er Seras dabei beobachtet wie sie einen kleineren Santa Claus in ihr Zimmer stellte. Und auch sie schien fröhlicher gewesen zu sein als die Figur ihr einsames kahles Zimmer schmückte.  
  
Ihr war es immer schon schwer gefallen es zu akzeptieren das sie nicht mehr menschlich war... Nie mehr Mensch sein würde! Und doch spürte er immer in ihr die Hoffnung, das sie eines Tages wieder in ihre kristallblauen Augen schauen könne und wieder eine richtige Speise der Menschen essen könne und davon satt werden würde.  
  
Er machte ihr keine Vorwürfe. Schließlich war sie ja noch nicht allzu lange Untod und musste sich eben Schrittweise von ihren alten Leben verabschieden.  
  
Schließlich bog Alucard in eine etwas dunklere Gasse ein und löste sich so von der Lebenden Meute.  
  
" Hochwürden!", meinte er sarkastisch in die Dunkelheit. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bevor, ein blondhaariger Mann mit einen riesigen goldenen Kreuz um den Hals hängend vor ihm erschien!  
  
" Unwürdige Kreatur!", meinte der Paladin. " Ihm Namen Gottes werde ich dich richten!"  
  
Seine Sprüche wurden auch nicht besser, er war wirklich ein ziemlich langweiliger Regenerator, aber ein ganz akzeptabler Gegner für Alucard.  
  
" Ich werde diesen Planeten von dir reinigen!" lies Anderson eine weitere Drohung hören. Dann flogen auch schon die ersten Messer Richtung Alucard. Denen wich der Vampir jedoch schnell aus und die Messer krachten gegen einige vollgestopften Mülltonnen und blieben daran stecken. Alucard grinste, als er zwei Sekunden später direkt vor Andersons verwirrtem Gesicht auftauchte und ihm mit seiner Jackal ein Loch durch die Brust bohrte. Er wurde hart nach hinten geschleudert und landete in einen weiteren Haufen Mülltonnen, die auch nicht leerer waren als die anderen. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls Anderson, der ebenfalls auch gegen das Gebäude gekracht war, löste sich ein grinsender Weihnachtsmann, der einige Meter über ihn an einen Fenstersims befestigt war, und direkt in die Arme des nun fast bewusstlosen Anderson fiel. Dann krachten auch noch Rudolph das Renntier und ein weiblicher, vorhin noch leuchtende Engelsfrau mit weißen Flügeln herunter und beide flogen direkt auf seinen Kopf und waren ebenfalls aus Plastik. Erst Rudolph und dann der Engel! Der Engel gab ihm schließlich den Rest, den als er runter krachte, da schien Anderson dann vollkommen bewusstlos zu sein. Der Weihnachtsmann, immer noch grinsend bewegte auf einmal seine Hand und sagte dabei auf seine elektronische monotone Art immer wieder: " Ho, ho, ho!" Und er winkte Alucard zu.  
  
" Scheint als hätte dein Gott die Nase voll von dir!", erzählte Alucard den bewusstlosen Anderson.  
  
Der Vampir wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und mischte sich wieder in die Menschenmenge. Anderson wollte er zwar schon Tod sehen, aber es gab in letzter Zeit keine richtigen Gegner mehr! Und wenn er noch einige gute davon behalten wollte, sollte er sich besser überlegen wen er umbrachte und wen nicht. Und obwohl, wenn er so darüber nachdachte hatte Anderson vorhin wirklich erbärmlich ausgesehen mit dem Weihnachtsmann in dem Arm. Alucard musste grinsen. Und dann noch niedergestreckt von einen Plastikengel. Das war wohl die größte Demütigung in Andersons ganzen Leben!  
  
Dann war Alucards Tag doch nicht so erbärmlich wie er dachte. Anderson da so liegen zu sehen war das beste was ihm in der letzten Zeit passieren konnte.  
  
Plötzlich blieb seine Aufmerksamkeit, an einen Schaufenster haften, während Menschenmengen vollgepackt mit Geschenken und Tüten an ihm vorbei rauschten.  
  
`Diesmal gebe ich es ihm!` dachte sich Integra als sie wiederum das Päckchen aus seinem Versteck herausholte. Die ganzen letzten drei Weihnachten hatte sie es ohne ein Namensschild zu den anderen Geschenken an den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt. Natürlich wenn die anderen schon im Bett lagen und schliefen und sie sicher war das Alucard weg war, und nicht aus der nächstbesten Wand spazierte. Nach langen betrachten nahm sie schließlich wieder das Geschenk und setzte es zurück an seinen Platz.  
  
Sie legte zwar immer an Weihnachten Ringelblumen an das Grab ihrer Eltern um ihre Traurigkeit zu Ausdruck zu bringen, aber das Geschenk war nicht ihnen gewidmet, sondern jemand anderen.  
  
Ihr Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste das sie Alucard mehr als nur einen Diener betrachtete, das sie ihn sogar sehr mochte. Liebte! Wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren? Wie hätte sie wohl reagiert wenn sie er wäre? Aber sie war nicht ihr Vater! Schließlich hatte auch er die Grenzen überschritten als er Alucard in das Haus der Hellsings willkommen hielt. Da spielte es in gewisser Hinsicht nichts mehr diese Grenzen ganz zu überschreiten.  
  
Dann befestigte sie ein kleines Schild an den Päckchen wo kunstvoll der Name des Vampirs Darauf geschrieben war. Natürlich schrieb sie ihren Namen nicht dazu. Das würde eine Schwäche in den Zyklus von ihr und Alucard werfen. Und sie wusste, solange sie noch geistig stark war, würde ihr der Vampir gehorsam sein.  
  
Außerdem war es auch so schon einfach lächerlich einen Vampir ein Geschenk zu machen. Vielleicht verstand Alucard den Brauch den Schenkens nicht und würde es zum Schluss falsch verstehen. Aber Integra hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, sie würde es diesmal wieder unter dem Baum legen, und auch seinen Namen darunter schreiben und er würde nie erfahren das es von ihr war.  
  
Sie schaute wieder auf den Kalender, auf den ein Schneemann in einer Winterlandschaft abgebildet war. Morgen wäre dann der 24. Dezember. Der Tag an dem sie ihre ganzen Mut zusammennehmen musste und das Päckchen zu den anderen zu legen.  
  
Sie wachte an diesen Tag, den 24. Dezember sehr spät auf. Papierkram und andere Verträge hatten sie bis in die späten Morgenstunden wach gehalten. So das sie sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte wann sie ins Bett kam. Dann griff sie mit ihrer Hand nach ihrer Brille, und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand die Augen. Danach stand sie blitzschnell auf zog die Vorhänge ihres Schlafzimmers weg und begrüßte die Morgenröte und sah das sich ein weißes Kleid, Schnee um London gelegt hatte. Rein und weiß!  
  
Dann streckte sie sich das erste Mal und ging gleich daraufhin zu ihren Kleiderschrank um sich für das Treffen mit der Queen vorzubereiten.  
  
" Seit wann gefällt euch der Weihnachtsmann so, Meister ?" fragte Seras und fixierte Alucard sehr genau mit ihren ebenfalls roten Augen.  
  
" Ihr habt doch immer gesagt das Santa Claus Scharlatanerie der Menschen und eine ihrer Geldmachereien wäre!", sagte sie etwas beleidigt denn sie hatte den Weihnachtsmann als etwas heiliges angesehen, als sie sechs Jahre alt war. Wie sie damals Kekse und ein Glas Milch auf den Kaminsims stellte. Und wie sie dann am nächsten Morgen nichts mehr davon vorfand und sich gefreut hatte das der Weihnachtsmann ihr Essen so gut schmeckte. Heute wusste sie allerdings das nicht der Weihnachtsmann sondern ihr Vater die Plätzchen genascht hatte.  
  
Alucard schien schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder auf ihren Santa Claus zu schielen.  
  
" Was ist den passiert, Meister?" fragte Seras wieder neugierig. Alucard grinste wiederum nur, und starrte den Weihnachtsmann weiterhin an. Seit seiner Begegnung mit Anderson gefiel er ihm.  
  
Integra war kurz vor Mitternacht wieder im Herrenhaus eingetreten, und stapfte kurz vor noch den Schnee von den Füßen. Sie hatte Walter versichert das er nicht wach bleiben müsse und auf sie warten. Das hatte zwei Gründe, die erste war es war ihr unangenehm wenn er wach blieb sie fühlte sich dadurch wie ein Kleinkind und zweitens hatte sie noch ihre Geschenke zu den anderen dazuzurichten.  
  
Schnell war sie in ihr Büro begangen und hatte das Geschenk für den Vampir geholt und war ins Nebenzimmer zu einen großen festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum gegangenen, der seine Kugeln in weiß und golden trug, mit blauen Lametta verziert. Walter hatte perfekte Arbeit geleistet. Schnell packte sie ihr schwarzes Geschenk, hinter den ihren und richtete die anderen Geschenke die sie vorbereitet hatte jeweils ihren neuen Besitzer zu. Alles war fast wie früher als sie den Raum so mit ihren Augen begutachtete. Alles war wunderbar dekoriert. Walter hatte es geschafft. Sie fühlte sich wieder als wäre sie sechs Jahre alt. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Tür um Schlafen zu gehen, schließlich hatte sie heute einen sehr , sehr anstrengenden Tag, und bemerkte deshalb auch nicht wie drei blutrote Rosen die bei ihren Geschenken in einer Glasvase standen, und ein kleines Schild mit ihren Namen befestigt war.  
  
Es war schön als sie alle gemeinsam am 25. Dezember in das Zimmer kamen in dem Weihnachten gefeiert wurden. Integra, Walter und Seras. Alucard schien zu schlafen. Klar eigentlich er war wusste nichts von ihren menschlichen Bräuchen. Und doch gefiel Seras dieser Brauch noch sehr.  
  
Ihr gefielen ihr neuer Pulli, und das Handy das sie bekommen hatte. Freundlich bedankte sie sich bei Walter und Integra. Auch Walter schien seine neue Taschenuhr und sein neuer Mantel sehr gut zu gefallen.  
  
Integral freute sich innerlich auch sehr über die neuen Romane und einige der Teesorten die, beiden ihr schenkten. Bedankte sich bei den beiden jedoch nur respektvoll.  
  
Plötzlich viel ihr Blick auf drei rote Rosen, wo ihr Name auf einen Kärtchen an der Vase herunterbaumelte.  
  
" Von wem sind die denn?", fragte sie die beiden. Walter und Seras verneinten.  
  
Von Maxwell konnte es auch nicht sein, den das Geschenk hatte sie gleich als sie den Absender las in die nächst beste Ecke geschossen.  
  
Schließlich nahm sie eine Rose aus der Vase und roch daran. Nie hatte sie ein einfaches Geschenk so glücklich gemacht. Sie liebe Rosen über alles.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit waren mussten auch sie wieder an die Arbeit. Und ein einziges Geschenk blieb unter dem Weihnachtsbaum liegen. Ein Pullover viel von einen Geschenk runter und gab ein schwarzes Päckchen mit einer roten Schleife frei.  
  
Alucard hatte nicht geschlafen. Sicher hatte sie die Rosen die er ihr geschenkt hatte schon gefunden. Und sie wusste auch nicht das sie von ihm stammen, so konnte er wenigsten versuchen was so toll daran war ein Geschenk zu verschenken und um die Weihnachtszeit zu verstehen. Und seinen Meister stumm miteilen was er für sie fühlte.  
  
Es war ein komisches irgendwie befriedigendes und glückliches Gefühl als er ihr die Rosen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum stellte. Jetzt hatte er besserer Einblick in die Welt der Menschen die er niemals kennen lernen würde.  
  
Was würde Integra wohl sagen wenn sie wüsste das sie von ihm wären. Sie würde förmlich ausrasten, wenn sie ihn nicht sogar aus dem Herrenhaus werfen würde. Und er gestand sich wieder mal ein das er sie wohl lieben musste.  
  
Schon seit er sie das erste Mal sah hatte ihr Mut ihn inspiriert, schließlich würde jeder andere der eines seiner Massaker miterlebt hatte, ihn sofort um Gnade anflehen. Bis auf sie! Sie war eine der wenigen Menschen die niemals so sein konnte. Auch wusste sie damals das sie sterben könnte wenn sie sich falsch mit ihm anlegen würde. Sie lebte aber noch!  
  
Und mit der Zeit gefiel es ihm auch mit ihr zusammen zu sein, auch wenn es rein geschäftliche Gespräche waren. Sie war zu einer wunderschönen Frau herangereift!  
  
Aber schließlich betrachtete Integra seine Rasse ja auch als eine Art `Müll` die es nicht wert waren zu existieren. Und genauso hatte er bis vor einigen Jahrzehnten die menschliche Rasse abgestempelt. Auch wenn er bis heute die menschliche Rasse noch nicht verstand und auch die meisten ihrer Sitten ebenfalls nicht, so wollte er doch Integra besser kennen.  
  
Natürlich konnte er seinen Gedankentrick einsetzen, aber des öfteren er ohne ihr Wissen in ihre Seele starrte um so weniger konnte er erkennen. Anfangs als er sie traf war es für ihn noch ein leichtes gewesen, in ihrer Gedankenwelt spazieren zu gehen. Aber schließlich musste auch ihr Geist einmal Wiederstand vor ihm leisten.  
  
Er grinste kurz. Aber auch dieser seelische Wiederstand würde wieder schwächer werden. Und es machte ihn nichts aus zu warten. Schließlich hatte er eine Menge Zeit.  
  
Plötzlich hatte sie telepatisch nach ihn verlangt. Er hatte es schon Sekunden zuvor gespürt das sie ihn sehen wollte, aber schließlich gefiel es ihm den Klang ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
  
Als er in ihr Büro am bemerkte er zuerst das sie wieder in tiefster Arbeit steckte und ihn wieder zu ignorieren schien. Sie blätterte gerade einen Bericht durch, als ihm die Rosen auf dem Bürotisch auffielen.  
  
" Herrin!" sagte er zu ihr damit sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz widmete. Er wusste schon das sie ihn bemerkt hatte.  
  
Schließlich packte sie den Bericht weg und schaute kurz in seine Rubinroten Augen und es schien ihr eine gewisse Neugier darin zu erkennen.  
  
" Weist du von wem die Rosen sind?" fragte sie ihn. " Es stand kein Absender dabei!" Alucard schaute kurz zu den Rosen, die in ihrer ganzen blutroten Pracht strahlten.  
  
" Ihr habt sicher einen heimlichen Verehrer!" , gab er ihr Wahrheitsgetreu zur Antwort, er musst ja nicht gleich sagen das sie von ihm waren.  
  
" Und du weist nicht zufälligerweise, von wem die stammen?" fragte sie wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht im nächsten Bericht.  
  
Jetzt saß er in der Zwickmühle, er konnte sie wohl schlecht anlügen schließlich war sie seine Herrin, aber es gab ein kleines Schlupfloch er konnte die Frage umgehen.  
  
" Vielleicht einem dem ihr besonders gut gefällt !" gab er ihr knapp und wieder mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht zur Antwort.  
  
"Kannst du nicht einmal, ein einiges Mal eine klare Antwort von dir geben?!" Integra funkelte ihn gefährlich an. "Was soll das nur immer mit deinen ewigen Spielchen ..." fuhr sie fort. Bis ihr durch ihren letzten Satz plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke kam. ´Spielchen!´  
  
"Du?!" Überraschung und Verblüffung kamen aus ihren Mund. Alucard antwortete nicht und beobachtete lediglich ihre Bewegungen. Sie schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein. Und wieder konnte der Vampir ihre Gedanken nicht lesen.  
  
" Ist das wieder einer deiner Spielchen? Um mich wiedereinmal zu testen?!" fragte sie kalt und etwas verbittert.  
  
" Kein Spiel!", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu, und beobachtete sie weiter, wie sie langsam wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück sank.  
  
Nach einiger Stille ergriff Integra wieder das Wort " Weist du eigentlich, für was rote Rosen in der Menschenwelt stehen?" Und stellte sich geistig schon auf eine Sarkastische Antwort ein.  
  
" Liebe!", sagte er schlicht und beobachtete weiter ihre unruhigen Bewegungen.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt eine Teetasse in den Händen halten würde, hätte sie, sie ganz sicher fallen lassen. Immer noch nicht, konnte sie das eben gehörte in sich verarbeiten. Wieder schwieg sie. Alucard hatte ihr soeben eine Liebeserklärung gegeben. Zwar eine Indirekte, aber es war eine Liebeserklärung. Und das erste Mal in ihren Leben wusste Integra nicht wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
" Ich will euch nicht testen!" sagte Alucard liebevoll und sanft. Diesen Ton kannte sie nicht von ihm, sonst schwang immer eine Art von Stolz und Hochmut mit in seiner Stimme, doch nun lag auch etwas flehendes darin.  
  
Integra stand auf, nahm die Rosen und ging Richtung Türe, mit der anderen Hand gab sie ihm das Zeichen ihr zu folgen.  
  
Schließlich ging sie von Alucard gefolgt in das Wohnzimmer wo der Weihnachtsbaum stand, und setzt die Vase mit den Rosen auf den Wohnzimmertisch ab. Alucard war inzwischen auch in den Raum gekommen und beobachtete sie nun wie sie beim Weihnachtsbaum nach etwas suchte.  
  
Dann stand seine Herrin auf und ging mit einen schwarzen Päckchen auf den Vampir zu.  
  
Vor ihm blieb sie stehen und drückte ihm da Geschenk in die Hand. Alucard, zuerst etwas verwirrt, starrte auf das Päckchen und erkannte schließlich seinen Namen. Er hatte noch nie etwas bekommen. Er schaute kurz zur Versicherung zu Integra, die ihm zunickte und öffnete dann sein Geschenk.  
  
Eine lederne Kette mit einen goldenen Adler strahlte ihn entgegen. Und er fühlte sich glücklich als er es sah, und er fühlte sich noch glücklicher als er einige Sekunden später wieder merkte von wem es war.  
  
Schließlich nahm Integra die Kette aus ihren Gefängnis und hängte sie ihn um den Hals. Er konnte oder besser wollte sich nicht rühren als sie ihm die Kette um den Hals hing. Und es kam ihn vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Dann ging sie einen Schritt zurück nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen " Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Alucard grinste. Was sie da sagte, das meinte sie ernst er spürte es förmlich, es schien ihr nichts auszumachen das er ein Vampir war. Was drei Rosen so alles verändern konnten? "Ich dich auch!" Kein Sarkasmus, kein Hochmut, kein Stolz. Er hatte den Satz zärtlich gesagt und Integra lief ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Integra staunte auch, ihr Zyklus mit Alucard hatte sich nicht zerstört, er hatte sich lediglich geändert.  
  
Er nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie ganz fest, und spürte ihre körperliche Wärme und am liebsten hätte er sie gar nicht mehr losgelassen. Sie ließ sich voll und ganz in seine Arme gleiten. Hoffentlich würde er sie nie wieder los lassen. Als Integras Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich etwas anderen galt das an der Decke direkt über ihnen hing. " Also Walter!" flüsterte sie kurz zu sich selbst. Auch Alucard schaute kurz hinauf.  
  
" Kennst du diesen Brauch?" fragte Integra ihn. " Nein!", neckte er sie obwohl er diesen Brauch schon des öfteren gesehen hatte. " Du solltest ihn mir besser zeigen!" Integra grinste wieder hoch zu dem Mistelzweig. " Keine Sorge, das werde ich!" sagte sie sanft. Und damit zog sie lächelnd seinen Kopf zu sich herunter.....  
  
Owari  
  
Also eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen Anderson, das mit dem Weihnachtsmann war eine spontane Idee von mir. Und der Schwertschwingende Depp war auch nicht ernst gemeint. An alle Andersons Fan Tut mir leid das er als Witzfigur herhallten musste!  
  
So Ich wünsche allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! 


End file.
